Every Second of Every Day
by DailyStarGazer
Summary: Here's a little one shot I put together for Valentines Day! Mondler romance except without the real romance...See what it's like in the Bing household on February 14th.


_Accounting class bored me. So I wrote a story instead._

 _-Enjoy_

* * *

"Who has the stinky feet?" Chandlers voice is soft and genuine as he sits with his legs wide open on the floor. "Is Daddy the one with the stinky feet?" He asks "Nooo! Are Jacks feet stinky?" Chandler bends down to smell Jacks little toes before erupting backwards. "Eww...Jack is the one with the stinky feet!" He exclaims, covering his nose before toppling over.

Jacks' giggles are what makes this all worth it.

We can be silly, we can be childish, we can even be messy, as long as it makes our kids laugh that's all that matters. At the end of the day, if they are happy we've done our job.

With a huge grin, Chandler looks up at me from his spot on the floor. The sparkle in his eyes gleaming with love and I know what's on his mind for tonight.

We haven't had a decent night alone in a couple weeks. With Erica's fever and Chandler's constant late nights at the office, by the time we settled down we were both too exhausted to have sex let alone fool around. We knew that of all nights, tonight was going to be about us. However, we both agreed we couldn't leave Erica with a on/off fever. Besides, we aren't the only ones celebrating the day made for love. It's damn near impossible to find an available sitter who doesn't have plans of their own. It seems like all the kids have a significant other these days.

Chandler called in sick this morning and instead we spent it with the only people we truly loved. Our family.

Breaking eye contact, I glance down at Erica in my arms fast asleep unaware how goofy her Daddy is being.

"How about we put these munchkins down and start out Valentines Day?" Chandler suggests to which I agree.

Slowly, I adjust the blanket around us and scoot closer to the edge of the couch. "You want to get him a bottle and I'll meet you upstairs." I whisper.

He manages to get to his feet with a tiny struggle from his aching knees. "I'm getting too old for crawling on the floor." He mumbles

I scuff and fix my shirt. "How are we going to have more kids if you can't even walk?" I tease, bringing Erica to rest on my shoulder before wrapping the blanket more firmly around her form.

He bends down, scooping up Jack. Thankfully a yawn escapes his body as his closed fist tries to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "And suddenly I'm better."

"Well isn't that Christmas miracle." I smile, finding my feet and standing up.

"Don't even go there." He winces "I'm still trying to recover from that eggnog my mother spiked with half a bottle of rum."

I chuckle, trying not to jostle the toddler in my arms. "Oh, honey..." Walking over I peck his lips and rub his sore back he got from sitting up without a backrest. "Your weak stomach can't hold any alcohol, can it?" I whisper quietly

He steps back a little offended and I'm sure I'll be paying for that comment later.

"We'll settle this in the bedroom. 10 minutes." And with that he turns towards the kitchen. My gaze settles on his tush with a smirk until he is out of view.

Walking over to the stairs I bend down slightly to unlock the gate. This house has been baby-proof since the day they were born and probably will stay that way until they graduate high school. Chandler and I are new parents, we are aloud to be a little paranoid starting out. Once the twins started to roll over we threw away our authentic knife set his parents got us for a wedding present.

As far as they're aware, it's being professionally polished at the jewelers. How else was I going to explain it's absence from my counter top?

Striding down the dark hallway I hear Erica's quiet snores as I rub her back consolingly. A mothers worst nightmare is to watch their child suffer from illness. There were a few nights she woke up screaming bloody murder. She was sweating as tears soaked her face. We had no choice but to rush her to the hospital where they seemed to get it back down a few hours later. These last couple days haven't seemed as bad and I'd guess we were seeing the end of it.

We make our way into the nursery where the blinds are closed and the rocking chair still. Kissing the top of Erica's head I place her gently in her crib. "I love you, little bug." She stirs silently before her body goes limp again.

Tucking the blanket, that my mother knitted for the twins, around her, I make sure she's nice and snug on this chilled February night.

I hear Chandler appear behind me with a full bottle in one hand and a sleeping baby in the other. "Out like a light with one sip." He whispers, walking across the room to the empty crib. Following him, we stop just in front of the bed before I reach out to smooth down his blonde curls and place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Jack attack." A relaxed sign escapes his lips "I'll take that as ' _I love you too, Mommy_.'"

Smiling, I rest my head on Chandlers shoulder and watch as he passes on his love to our son before slipping away from my embrace and placing Jack in his little cocoon.

Without hesitating, he makes his way over to Erica and exchanges the same amount of love before turning back towards me.

With a smile on my face, I unwrap my arms from around my waist and reach out for my husbands hands.

"What do you say we get this love on, Mrs. Bing?"

I cringe "Not really the most appropriate spot to announce that." I joke.

Tugging at my hand, Chandler leads me outside. Quietly, I close the bedroom door behind me without a squeak.

Before I can turn fully around Chandlers lips are on mine.

Pushing on his chest he back steps right into our bedroom. I feel his hands leave my hips so he can rip off his jacket.

"Wait...wait," I push away gently.

"What?" He asks, frustrated.

"Let me just go freshen up real quick." I pull away and hurry towards the bathroom.

"Freshen up? Mon..." He whines "Mon, you don't need to freshen up, believe me." He groans, plopping on the bed. "I love you so so much, you're the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. Even with spit on your shirt and droll in your hair." He jokes but I'm already in the bathroom digging out my Victoria Secrets bag from under the sink.

"I mean, it's not the _most_ attractive look you've sported. But somehow it works. You rock loose jeans and plaid shirts when you're barefoot." He makes a grunting sound and I believe his back just hit the mattress. "With your messy bun and tired eyes." There's a pitch to his voice as he smiles "The way your curls fall perfectly in your face when you're slaving over a hot pot. I'm continuously asking you to take a break and we order in but-" He chuckles "but you insist on giving us your best."

Walking out I stand at the doorway and listen intently to him complimenting me.

"You always do what's best for us. Every minute of every day and-" He shakes his head "I didn't think it was possible but I love you even more each second." His hands go up to support his head "You slave and you slave and you slave-"

"Chandler..." I chuckle, finally letting him take a breath. Sometimes he'll get to talking and never stop; it usually doesn't end well as he says something stupid then tries to cover it up. But that's okay, because I love him even more with every ridiculous thing that comes out of his mouth.

He sits up and immediately his mouth gaps. "Monica-"

Just the kind of response I was hoping for.

The see-through black robe shows off my matching red underwear. Thankfully the lights are dim so my winter tone looks like I just walked out of a tanning booth.

"You look-" He blanks and I chuckle.

"I hope the end of these sentences are good." Closing the rob I make my way over to the bed.

"Oh, good definitely good." He grins like a little school boy getting laid for the first time.

Smiling, my hand finds his thigh and slowly moves up just as I move in and connect my lips with his.

Chandler makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and slowly eases on top of me with his left hand supporting my back.

Who says parents can't have a sex life too?

* * *

 _Yep, that's it! I didn't feel like writing an ending so I'll let your minds wonder and you can write it yourself._

 _Happy Late Valentines Day!_


End file.
